The Expendables: Retribution
by ExpendablesGirlForever2014
Summary: One year after the death of Billy the Kid, Barney Ross is approached by a mysterious young woman named Marian, who longs to take up Billy's place amongst them. Ross is uncertain at first, then eventually agrees. But when one of their own is kidnapped by a new brutal force, they'll have to go back into the line of fire with class and cunning. Post Expendables 3.
1. Chapter 1

Preface:

_It hadn't been a long time since Marian took someone out, but she was really missing the rush of taking the life. The adrenaline, the superb feeling of pulling the trigger or slicing deep in. But what Marian was really missing was the feel of a Rugar P89 and the touch of a Baretta 92F. Without those, she felt defenseless. Those guns were her friends, in battle and in life. But without a challenge, those 'friends' would render her lonely and useless. But she wasn't at all useless. Her martial skills, her tracking abilities all made her who she was. She was an assassin, a mercenary who knew her boundaries. With her actions came responsibilities as well._

_In the bags that lay on her bed were guns- more specifically the models of the Rugar and Baretta. The loaded magazines were also in stock too. Fine bullets of Ag content were fully in load. Every bullet was made to order and finely spent for. There was never an occasion that she wasn't prepared for. Marian was highly trained and experienced. But now she needed to spruce up the fun- it was time to look for work. So, she reached into her pocket and pulled out her cell phone. Her thumb punched in the numbers and she hit the green button soon afterward. It rang three times before an answer came. "Hello?" a male voice asked, the dialect sounding like a mix between Italian and an accent from New York. Marian then replied, "I hear you guys are looking for a replacement. Do you allow females in your little entourage?" A cough came with this: "What do you do, hon?"_

_Smiling, Marian couldn't help but reply gently, "I do what you guys do, of course. Why else do you think I'd be asking for a line of work in that field, sir?"_


	2. Chapter 1- Jokes and Missions

"Gunnar," Barney announced, his voice gruff. "Stop it with the damn snoring before I knock the hell out of you!" It wasn't the first time the big Swede snored off and nearly drove everyone to madness. Gunnar woke up and chortled, "Sorry, sweetheart. If you'd like, I could get you a pair of earmuffs." That pearly smile showed and Barney was tempted to knock him out. "Keep it up, lip," Barney growled. But Barney returned to his coffee and the map of Bulgaria in front of him; more specifically, there was the Balkan peninsula. Rumor had it that was where one of the FBI officers was at. This time, an army force that once worked for Vilain was taking American agents hostage. Church had contacted them again, telling them to take up arms and go play 'fetch' again. But before he could go 'fetch' the agent, he needed a new sniper...since Vilain had taken the life of Billy. Even a year later, Barney was still furious as hell. Even though Vilain was dead, he still wanted to kill more of the evil sons-of-bitches that followed him. Then unexpectedly, Toll Road and Christmas came in. "So," Christmas began, "Any new recruits?" Barney shook his head until he paused after remembering, saying, "Oh wait, yeah. But you're not going to like it." Toll Road, Christmas and Gunnar became very confused. "What do you mean?" Toll Road inquired. Barney sighed, then puffed at his cigar. "It's a girl. She called and wants a job."

Snorting loudly, Gunnar chortled and threw his head back in laughter, "A damn girl, Ross? Are you serious? What the hell does she want to do with old guys like us?" Barney shrugged his shoulders. "She wants to take up Billy's place." Christmas' eyebrows pulled together in enthrallment. "Are you serious?" Toll Road was absolutely speechless. "Look, I don't know. I didn't say anything to her, but I'm sure she'll be wantin' an answer soon," Barney said. Toll shook his head. Gunnar then stood up and shuffled his weight toward the refrigerator. "Is she hot?" Christmas looked at Gunnar and rolled his eyes. "I don't know, I've never met this girl before. But seriously, out of us, you'd honestly think she'd go for you like you thought Maggie would?" With his gruff voice, Gunnar replied, "That's cruel Barney.." But in order to avoid conversation, Barney merely puffed at his cigar again. Smoke left his mouth in thick clouds. "So, what's the ordeal you called us up for?" Toll Road asked, breaking the awkward silence. Barney threw him the map and said, "Bulgaria." Christmas took the map from him and analyzed it. The mountain range on the map was pinned with red dots with possible locations of where the enemy would be stashing the agent. "I take it Church called." Laughing, Gunnar said, "Yup, with his panties in a bundle." Barney snickered with the others. "Okay ladies, time to saddle up."


End file.
